This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In some examples, a long bone such as a tibia may become misaligned relative to a knee causing cartilage degeneration and/or joint misalignment. In these examples, it may be desired to reshape the bone in an effort to shift the mechanical axis of the bone such as to unload a diseased knee compartment. One known method of correcting various misalignments is an osteotomy that includes cutting the bone and allowing the bone to regrow in the area of the cut. In some examples, a surgeon may cut out a wedge or similar shape to facilitate the realignment and resultant bone growth. In some examples however, cutting the bone in this manner may be unsatisfactory.